The Unexpected
by edasama
Summary: Always expect the unexpected.


A/N: This is a little short story that I wrote a long time ago and thought I might as well post it up to see what responses I will get.

* * *

><p>A forest sits peacefully under the translucent pale light. The creatures rest peacefully in the calming night. The plants bend in the gentle breezes, the stars twinkle in the graceful moon. This was nature's greatest work, as all her elements work in harmony; the meditating fireflies hover over tall emerald blades sparkling under the moonlight. Nothing could ruin this.<p>

"_Why!" _ The fireflies disperse skyward as a dark figure burst through the tall grass. _"Why me!"_ The moon and her children watch the dark figure run through the once tranquil place. He glances behind himself every two seconds, sighing when he saw nothing behind them. "This is not my day. I should have stay home. I should have rethought this through. I should have made sure that everything was set. I shouldn't have brought HER along!" The dark figure whispers jumping over a sleeping stream.

He ran some more as he repeatedly look behind seeing no one following him. A blocky shadow came into view, as he ran closer the shadow lighten up slowly to reveal a castle. "Bingo!" whispers the dark figure quickening his pace. Suddenly a shadow glides down interrupting his momentum. "What the…" growls the dark figure as he saw a grey-cloaked person kneeling before him. "Where are you heading to in this time of night?" Question the cloaked person in a soft humorous voice. "None of your business." Curtly replies the dark figure feeling irritated second by second.

The cloaked person stood up tall revealing to be about five-four, "Hate to break it to you honey, but it is my business." She mockingly replied as her cloak shift from movement. The dark figure straightens himself to a full height of six-three, "Well _toots_. I hate to hurt your feelings but I have to get to that castle…now. So be a good girl and leave me alone and maybe I'll give yah some loving." The dark figure said mockingly. The cloaked figure growls as she said, "May be next time hon."

Three glints of silver fly towards the dark figure from the grey-cloaked figure. He dodges her three thrown daggers pulling out a flash of silver from his own. _**Clink! **_The two figures stood before each other blades connected. "Leave now or else I have to be rough with you." Threaten the dark figure grunting her back a little. "And let you win, not a chance Tarzan." Shouts the cloaked figure as her cloaked shifted again.

She pushes the dark figure back throwing out her glowing hand. The glowing hand erupts into flames as she holds it before her. "Star's Inferno!" She yells swiping the air before her, three crescent fire blades form from the small gust of wind from her movement and spins towards the shadow figure. The fires hit upon impact, but a man lands a few feet away from the burning cloak.

The moonlight reflects on his blazing pink, windswept to the right, hair contrasting with his silky tan skin. Blazing sapphire eyes glare at the cloaked figure. "Bravo, bravo. That was a skillful move." She said slowly clapping a mock congratulation. The man snorts at her humor saying, "That's nothing." The cloaked figure softly snorts as a honey brown handgrip the cloak. "Good. Cause I was just getting started." She said as the cloak flies in the air.

It gracefully lands behind a woman with glistening honey brown skin. Sparkling maroon hair cut into a swinging bob, the ends resembling wing tips. Her twinkling amber stares down his blazing sapphire. "Really…I thought you were serious." Mock the man as he crouch into a fighting stance, the woman humph unimpressed as she also crouch down. They stay like that for a few minutes, flash of red and pink zip over the land clashing into a halt. The two attack repeatedly at one another, one neither backing down nor winning. Another clash of metal halts the two into a standstill. Amber and Sapphire glare at one another. "I'll give you this one time, give up." the woman said pushing the man back, "No." grunts the man as he push her back into a skid.

He then quickly brought his hand forward, "Juggernaut hurricane!" he yells as a swirling pillar of wind shoots from his open palm. The woman skids to a halt seeing the attack coming straight at her; quickly crossing her arms she yells, "Solar protection!" The swirling wind crashes into a translucent golden wall before the kneeling woman. The sheer force of these two attacks created an invisible after shock to the surrounding area, bending the grass and flowers over and forcibly made the trees bare. "Hm, that was a pretty nice move." The woman said smirking at the man putting her barrier down, "I can say the same for you." The man replies smirking at the challenge before him.

"Yes, but atlas this must end. So prepare to die, Sanyo." The woman said getting up from her position, little fire balls appear around her as her amber eyes glow. "Give me your best shot Mina." Sanyo said sapphire eyes glowing as the wind swirls around him. They both charge, battle cries and all. Mina's little fireballs conjoin together creating another barrier around her; Sanyo's wind also created a barrier around him as he charge as well. An atomic blast erupts between the two connecting forces, as their owners broke out into a flurry of punches and kicks.

Hands and feet were flying a millisecond per hit, as the two forces duke it out. Neither one gaining nor losing. They jump back from each other holding back their fist, as they glow their respective color. They both simultaneously charge as their fist glowed brightly with each step. "Meteor blast!" "Tsunami expulsion!" the two yell, fist connecting. A nuclear explosion erupts between the two, destroying all of nature's goodness in site; the two continue in another flurry of punches and kicks. Never winning or losing.

The two was so engulf in their fight they failed to notice a shadow pass over them. Sanyo move to punch Mina, who immediately went to block it; suddenly he grab the closes arm to him spinning her into an arm lock. Mina, a second before he could pin her down, did a back flip over him with his grip on her arm. She moves to trip him, but Sanyo quickly lock his leg around her leg. Mina instinctively went to pull out a knife with her free hand but was stop by Sanyo's other free hand. Both warriors stood under the moonlight, of the desecrated tranquil land interlock with one another.

"You're fast."

"You're smart."

Complimented the two as they hold their interlock stance. "Are you comfortable?" Mina asks chuckling softly at Sanyo's predicament, "Are you?" Sanyo quickly ask in response. "Actually I am quite comfortable. But not so sure about you thou." Mina said whispering the last part in Sanyo's ears. He shivers slightly as the closeness of her breath. "Actually…I am too. I can stay like this forever." Sanyo said as he heard Mina chuckle behind him. "So can I." She quietly response.

The two then fell into silence waiting for the right opportunity to make their move. Suddenly a screech rang from the heavens. The two quickly look skyward, seeing a shadowy form zooming down on them quickly. "What the…" said Sanyo seeing birds' black talon feet when their world went dark.

**GAME OVER**

"What the…" yells a masculine voice as sapphire eyes stare in disbelief at the black screen. A handsome angry face shrouded in long midnight blue hair, glare at the screen. "What…what…what just happen?" exclaims the men angrily as he watch the screen come alive again revealing a creature with grayish black skin floating from two wings on his head, one being black while the other white, flap with a smug look on his face.

**WINNER**

"Apparently we lost, Keitaro." Replies a feminine voice next to him. Keitaro, the upset man, turn to look at a woman with long red hair and unfazed blue eyes. "I can see that Eda…what I'm confused about is where this third player, Mari1 come from with that mutated harpy!" Keitaro yells looking at the high score screen. "That's a Gimpy, Keitaro. And to answer your question about the third player…" Eda said suddenly a little girl no older than four jumps up saying, "I won!" Eda and Keitaro look at her as she did a victorious dance, her purple hair flutter around her joyously, and grey eyes dance with mischief.

"AMARI!" Keitaro yells towering over the little girl, who pauses in her dance looking up at Keitaro. "What Keitaro?" Amari ask looking at Keitaro innocently, "How did you get to play on this game?" Keitaro ask.

"Like you and Eda…duh." Amari retorts.

"But Amari…this was a two player game. Not three." Eda said raising an eyebrow curiously at her. Amari look shock saying, "Really…um…Keitaro! You look great have you been working out?" Keitaro's eye dangerously twitch while glaring down at Amari, "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Game. System?" Keitaro ask glaring down at her.

Amari fidgets under Keitaro's glare. "Um…upgraded it?" Amari answers unsurely with the biggest innocent smile known to men. Keitaro's eye twitches once, as he looks at her with a blank face. "Keitaro?" Amari ask scared at the blank face. He quickly race over to the game system muttering inaudibly as he went to look at all his games. Keitaro quickly went to all the high scores in each game to see Mari1 in all the levels. A blue hue envelop Keitaro and became brighter with each game he look at, until sparks where flying around him.

"Keitaro?" Eda and Amari ask concern as they back away from him. Keitaro turn to them with burning Sapphire eyes, "Take cover!" Amari yells as she and Eda dive behind a wall as Keitaro yell the most well known name in the land, "AMAR-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-RI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!" An explosion of blue light consumes the room and her inhabitants. The earth rattle from the sheer force as Amari's screaming and Keitaro's yells wash over the lands. "I am going to kill you Amari!"

"If you can catch me! Eda…help!"

Eda stood there watching the receding forms of Keitaro and Amari, "Why me." Eda said shaking her head, she sighs and follows distantly behind saying, "Keitaro…don't hurt her."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R...if you dare.<p> 


End file.
